Why Mother?
by Singer130
Summary: A small story that is set before The Three Jellicle Sisters that tells about their mother and what happened before the forst story
1. Chapter 1

**Most characters belong to T. and Andrew Loid Webber but Rosealeana is mine **

_This is a small story about Bombalurina, Demeter, and Rosealeana's past _

_**I **__**might **__**make a full story for this. Please review I want to know what you think about this. **_

A gray she-cat walked into the den that she shared with her three teenaged daughters. She had to tell them tonight what she had wanted to do a long time ago but she couldn't because she had them.

The gray queen walked into the part of the den that they ate and sometimes cooked, that is where she found her daughter Rosealeana just finishing taking a voleloaf out of what they use as an oven.

"Hello mother, how are you?" said Rosealeana who looked like a tiger with some splashes of gold and red in various places and white on her chest that ran down her body and ended near her (take a lucky guess)

"I'm fine Rosealeana" said the gray queen but didn't feel fine at all

Rosealeana sensed that her mother was not telling the truth, but let it slide; she called for her sisters to come eat. "Dem, Bomba. Come eat!" Rosealeana called

Demeter (who sometimes went by the nickname Dem) looked like a black queen with gold streaks all over her body with white on her chest.

Bombalurina (who sometimes went by with the nickname Bomba) was a red queen with a few thin black stripes that were so thin they looked gray with some black spots on her as well as white on her chest

Both she-cats came into the dining room. Bombalurina got out some cups and poured four cups of water, while Demeter set the table, and Rosealeana plated the food. Then they all sat down and ate.

The three sisters knew that something was wrong with their mother but waited for her to tell them. Little did they know what would happen.

TTJS

After dinner Demeter and Bombalurina quickly cleaned up the kitchen/dining room while Rosealeana sat with their mother (in their den whoever cooks doesn't clean after the meal but the ones who ate the meal (unless it's a party) cleans)

When Bomba and Demeter were done they came into the part of the den where their mother had called them into so she could talk to them.

"Mom, please tell us what is bothering you" said Demeter

"I'm sorry girls, I love you and that will never change, but I'm leaving the Junkyard" the gray queen was cut off by Rosealeana

"I knew it!" Rosealeana yelled

"How?" asked their mother

"You forget dear mother that I have powers and can have visions almost like a prophecy, I know I sound crazy but I swear that they are true." Reminded Rosealeana

"I wonder how much she knows" thought the queen

TTJS TTJS 

As the gray she-cat was leaving, Rosealeana and Bombalurina started singing "Midnight not a sound from the pavement has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet and the wind begins to moan." They sang strongly and powerfully with emotion

The three sisters watched their mother Grizabella leave them alone with no mother or a father

**Yes I Quoted Defying Gravity from Wicked I LOVE that song**


	2. Before the Begining

**By request I am putting up more chapters for this story, the credit for this chapter goes to Slytherin1595 for the ideas for this and possibly the next chapter. **

_The Beginning _

In an ally under a dumpster Grizabella sat in her den watching her three one week old kittens sleeping in the basket with a large amount of blankets and pillows protecting them, she hadn't wanted kits but that changed, after she had left the junkyard she had found a box to live in.

But about a month after she had moved into the box an orange red and gold street tom who was very big and strong and went around causing trouble for the fun of it. His name was Firestripe and no one ever challenged him.

One day as he was stalking a rat, just as he was about to pounce a gray she-cat killed it first.

"Hey! That was my kill!" shouted Firestripe

"I killed it first so it's mine!" hissed the she cat

Firestripe then realized that she looked like she hadn't eaten for a week, something in him clicked and he said

"Here take it, you killed it first."

"Thanks" said the queen cautiously

He turned to leave but he wanted to know more about this strange queen

"What is your name?" he asked "I'm Firestripe"

"My name is Grizabella" said Grizabella

She turned away

"Wait, when will I see you again?" asked Firestripe surprising himself

"Why don't we meet here?" asked Grizabella also surprised

"So I'll see you around 8." He said slyly

"Sure" said Grizabella

_8:00 pm that night _

Grizabella sat waiting patiently in the darkness waiting for Firestripe to arrive

"Why am I sitting here waiting for a cat that I just met earlier today, I don't even know what he is like." Grizabella thought to herself

Firestripe was having similar thoughts

"Why am I going to meet a queen that I don't know? I just met her hours ago. Am I going soft? No don't think about that just think about what you are going to show her"

Firestripe arrived at the place


	3. A Little Romance

**Here is another chapter I hope you like it please review. And please read and review The Three Jellicle Sisters.**

_Previously _

"_Why am I going to meet a queen that I don't know? I just met her hours ago. Am I going soft? No don't think about that just think about what you are going to show her" _

_Firestripe arrived at the place _

A Little Romance 

Firestripe arrived and saw Grizabella sitting alone in the darkness; he walked up to her and said

"Good evening, how are you?" Firestripe asked courteously

"I'm fine" said Grizabella

"No you're not you're starving." He pointed out

"Well I never was the best hunter in the tribe." Said Grizabella

"You were a Jellicle weren't you?" Firestripe asked out of curiosity

"Yes I was but I left for fame." She replied

"That doesn't make any sense. Well I will teach you how to hunt properly if you would like" he told her

"Why am I offering to teach a queen how to hunt who I just met hours ago today?" Firestripe thought to himself

"Sure if you can, because I have always been a very bad hunter, no one has ever been able to teach me because I am that bad!" she said and meant it because it was the reason that she was starving

"I'm sure you aren't that bad. Show me your hunter's crouch" he instructed

Grizabella did as told

"Well there's part of your problem you're not as close to the ground as you should be. You should crouch more like this" he showed her how to crouch properly and pushed her in the correct position

"Why don't we continue this tomorrow I have something to do with some friends of mine" Firestripe said after awhile.

"See you tomorrow?" Firestripe said like a flirtatious tom

"See you tomorrow" repeated Grizabella in a trance

"Same time?" asked Firestripe

"Same time" said Grizabella

_GFGFGFGFGFGFGF_

Over time Firestripe taught Grizabella how to hunt, and she was getting better at hunting every day. Grizabella was finally getting back to a normal weight, but what they didn't expect was the fact that they were falling in love.

One day before they met Firestripe decided he could no longer hide his feelings for Grizabella; he stood a few fox-lengths away from the meeting place pacing.

"Alright I have to tell her she might not believe me, but I've got to try" he stepped out and saw Grizabella standing there

"Griz I have to tell you something" said Firestripe sounding more confident than he felt

"What is it, what's wrong?" she said worried

Firestripe took a deep breath " I love you he said" he looked away thinking that she didn't love him back, but didn't expect to be nuzzled, he returned the nuzzle while purring

"I love you too" said Grizabella

They continued on like this for awhile until it started to rain, they ran for shelter and ended up under a dumpster. Things happened in there that I don't want to write

_FGFGFGFGFGFGFG_

A few weeks later Grizabella and Firestripe were now sharing a den, it was the dumpster that they had found that rainy night, and Grizabella had just found out that she was pregnant with Firestripe's kittens. She had to tell him as soon as he came home, because he was out getting them some food (he kind of knew before she did because he has a very small amount of power that allows him to sense things before anyone else so he offered to get food even though Grizabella can hunt better than before)

When Firestripe came back with a squirrel she decided she had to tell him

"Firestripe I need to tell you something." She said nervously

"Ok, what is it?" he asked

"I'm having your kits" she said

"I know, I could sense it with the small amount of power that I have" he told her truthfully

"You did?" she asked curious to the fact that he could sense it

"Yes I did" he said lovingly while he nuzzled her


	4. Kittens

Why Mother Chapter 4 Kittens (This Chapter is a Flash forward because I stink at writing about cat pregnancies, this chapter is just after the birth)

Grizabella's pov

I am still in pain.  
I have just given birth to my litter of kittens a few minuets ago, there are three of them, they are all girls and they are very healthy.

The first born is a red queen that has white on her chest.

The second born is and orange tabby shecat with white on her chest, jet black stripes all along her body, some red on her front right paw and left hind paw, gold on the other two but her paws themselves are black

The last kitten is a gold streaked queen with black fur everywhere but her white chest,

"We still need to name them." Firestripe purred lovingly

"I know." I replied "How about we name the red queen Bombalurina?" I asked

"What ever you want dear" he replied "Can we name the orange tabby Rosealeana?" Firestripe asked me

"That's a pretty name where did you get it? I asked

"It was my grandmother's, her last words to me was to name one of my kits after her, and I feel that I am keeping my promise to her by doing so, and the name seams to fit her." Firestripe told me with emotion in his voice

"I think the name fits perfectly." I replied "Why don't we name the last one Demeter?" I asked

"Sounds perfect" he said with a smile

He nuzzled me and then nuzzled each kitten who purred at the gentile touch

"Welcome little ones" I whispered before settling down to rest 


	5. Powers

**Yay the three were born! Hope you liked that I am going to fast forward a little bit to when they find out that Rosealeana has her powers(I hope it will be funny) **

_Firestripe say what _

It was a nice day in the den of Firestripe and Grizabella, if you could call it that. A stray cat was trying to steal the kittens saying that the ally that they were living in was his hunting territory and they needed to get out now or give him the kittens. As payment for the loss of his prey.

"Give me the kittens or get out!" shouted the intruder scaring the kittens and angering Firestripe because of it.

"Never you flea-ridden peace of Fox-dung!" Firestripe shouted back and attacked the intruder

The intruder and Firestripe fought with Firestripe so far having the upper paw, he slashed with his claws in several places, eventually the intruder had Firestripe pined to the ground. Grizabella was scared and did not know what to do and was starting to panic.

Little Rosealeana looked at her mother and noticed that something was wrong, she crawled slowly to the entrance and stood up on her hind paws Grizabella noticed this and started walking over to Rosealeana, Rosealeana paid no attention to her mother at that moment because she saw her dad pined by the intruder! That made Rosealeana very angry, so angry that her paws light up on fire as she rushed out of the den and aimed her little paws at the cat pinning her daddy down and shot the fireballs at the intruder's back with direct aim.

The intruder yelped in pain and quickly got off of Firestripe and started running around the ally like a maniac before he dropped to the ground and rolled until the fire was out. Every cat there then looked at Rosealeana whose paws still had fire on them (she was not harmed) was now joined by her sisters looked at the intruder with angry eyes and said

"NO TOUCHY MY DADDY!" Rosealeana yelled raising her paws again, but Demeter stopped her by putting a paw on her shoulder

Grizabella carefully picked Rosealeana up and looked at the intruder

"I'll be back once I've healed and I'll bring more cats and take this place by force." The intruder said limping away leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Well that's one way to get rid of an intruder" said Grizabella

"What happened? Asked Firestripe "He was on top of me one moment then he is on fire and running around like a maniac around the ally." Firestripe said

"Rosealeana went to the entrance of the den then she got up on her hind legs, and then she saw that you were pinned to the ground and most likely got angry. Then her paws lit up on fire and she said "NO TOUCHY MY DADDY" and fired at the intruder." Grizabella explained

"I guess she has powers that are far more advanced than my sensing powers 'Firestripe said "It isn't safe here, we need to go back to your tribe" Firestripe said

"No, they wouldn't accept me back anyway because I left" Grizabella said regretfully

"It doesn't hurt to try any way" said Firestripe

With that said the two adult cats and their three young daughters headed out of their den under the dumpster and started walking to the Jellicle junkyard.

**Well that was interesting to write. Please review **

**P.S. **

**NO TOUCHIY MY MONKEY **

**NO TOUCHY MY DADDY **

**Who knows what cartoon that was from? **


	6. Acceptance

_**Hi I may not be updating as much as I have been until Christmas break because my grades aren't that good right now and I'm trying to fix it. **_

_Acceptance _

**Kitten's POV **

**Bombalurina**

We are walking with mom and dad away from our home to a place called the Jellycicle Junkyard or something like that and from what I can tell it is huge!

**BRDBRDBRDBRD**

Grizabella POV

We arrive at the Jellicle Junkyard the same day and when we are spotted by Skimble he takes us to Deuteronomy's den where he stays when he is with the tribe.

"Grizabella what are you doing back?" Deuteronomy asked

"Well earlier today a random cat attacked my mate Firestripe outside our den because he wanted our territory for hunting and my kittens were not safe there, even though one of them has magical powers that helped chase the intruder away" Grizabella told Deuteronomy

"One of your kits has powers? Which one?" asked Deuteronomy?

Firestripe introduced himself and the kittens and then told him about Rosealeana's powers

Deuteronomy looked at the kittens, he could sense power in all three of them but the one called Rosealeana from what he could tell had the most power out of the three kittens, and there she stood looking at him with curiosity in her brown eyes which was also seen in her sisters except the eye colors were different.

"You can all stay here, I'll let the tribe know that you are back, and you should find that your old den is just as you left it, if you need a bigger one I understand." Said Deuteronomy

"Thank you Sir" said Firestripe thankfully

They then left Deuteronomy's den and Grizabella lead the way to her old den.

At the old tire after Grizabella was settled 

Grizabella, Firestripe, Bombalurina, Demeter, and Rosealeana all stood by Deuteronomy who was calling a meeting for all the Cats.

"Jellicle Cats of old and young a cat that needs our help is here to stay. She may have left us when she did but now she is back and needs our help. Grizabella now has a mate and three little kittens who are in danger of being hurt by a cat that wants their home for hunting territory. The kitten's names are Bombalurina, Rosealeana, and Demeter. "Said Deuteronomy "Grizabella's mate is Firestripe." Deuteronomy said

"Why should we let HER in!" yelled Bostopher Jones who didn't like Grizabella (He was only 10 pounds at this time)

Rosealeana was getting mad that her mother was being disliked her paws started to have fireballs on them and it was getting clear that they were there and not harming her. The cats saw this and were amazed because they had never seen powers like that at all!

"Because they are in need of a safe home for their family, and the kittens need training in how to use their powers" replied Deuteronomy

"This meeting is over" said Deuteronomy

The cats all went back to what they were doing before and Deuteronomy went up to Grizabella and Firestripe and said

"Would your kits like to meet my sons?" he asked

"Of course they would, they never played with anyone but each other. "Said Firestripe

"Macavity, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Victor!" Deuteronomy called his four sons over

Macavity was a ginger cat, he was very tall and thin for a kitten at his age, he had a white chest, and some black in several places, and he had yellow eyes.

Munkustrap was a silver tabby with black stripes and blue-grey eyes.

Rum Tum Tugger was black with some leopard spots on his paws and his chest with a small golden mane growing in

Victor was a silver tabby with a small mane, some gold streaks in his main, some small ginger streaks, and Green eyes

"Yes Father?" asked the four tom kittens

"Why don't you play with these nice young girls" Deuteronomy said

"Ok Dad" said Munkustrap


	7. First Meeting

Munkustrap walked up to Demeter and said "Hi I'm Munkustrap, but you can call me Munku. What's your name?" he asked with a smile on his face

"I'm Demeter and these are my sisters Bombalurina and Rosealeana" said Demeter

"My name's Victor, it's nice to meet you, would you like to play?" Victor asked Rosealeana

"Yes I would, thank you" replied Rosealeana

"This is my brother Tugger, he's sometimes a little shy" added Victor

Tugger didn't want to look shy in front of the new kittens so he decided to do something before his older brother Macavity did. So he went up to Bomba

"Hi I'm Tugger, do you want to play with me?" asked Tugger

"Yes I would" said Bomba

The whole time Macavity didn't say anything was because he was developing a crush on Rosealeana because she had powers like he did, and she was not afraid to use them, plus she had orange fur and his was ginger so if they became mates one day their kittens would be the most powerful cats ever to live.

The kittens then started playing in the clearing by the old tire as if they had known eachother their whole lives.

**Short but all I could write for this chapter**


	8. Temper

Deuteronomy watched the kittens play and thought about why he had let them stay, he had let them stay because having a cat with powers would be a big help with defense for the tribe but he also had a soft spot for kittens.

_A few months later _

The three sisters were playing with the other kittens who were Alonzo, Cassandra, and Asparagus Jr. Then Demeter suddenly tripped while she was running and Victor started laughing

"Hay it's not funny!" said Rosealeana who was hugging her sister

"Yah it is!" Victor continued laughing

Rosealeana was getting mad, her paws light up and a small fireball was shot at the main coon kitten's tail

Victor then saw that his tail was on fire and dropped to the ground and rolled until the fire was out. He then headed over too Jennyanydots' den to get treatment for his tail.

Macavity who was watching everything laughed at his brother's reaction because he had that coming. Rosealeana turned and hissed, "It's not funny Macy I just hurt somebody" and ran after Victor with her sisters behind her.

Macavity sighed, he hated the nickname Macy and Rosealeana knew it, because she used it to get his attention when she was serious. Macavity had a crush on Rosealeana and he was trying to get her attention that's all.

Jennyanydots' medical den

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I was just mad that he was laughing at Demeter and I lost control" explained Rosealeana who was in tears in Grizabella's arms as she tried to comfort her daughter

"Shhh I'm sure he'll be fine, just you wait and see" Grizabella said comfortingly

Rosealeana nuzzled into her mother's fur and stayed there until Jenny came out.

"Well it's not too bad, he put it out before it could do too much harm but he still got burned" said Jenny

"May I please see him?" asked Rosealeana who had calmed down quite a bit

"Of course dearie" said Jennyanydots as she lead Rosealeana and Grizabella to where she had Victor. When they got there Victor was trying to get up to apologize for being rude but Jenny stopped him.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you Dem for falling, it isn't funny at all" said Victor honestly because he had been rude to other cats too and it took a fireball from Rosealeana to stop it.

"I'm sorry for burning your tail, I can heal it with my powers if you want" said Rosealeana who had just figured out that she could heal others

"Ok, does it hurt?" asked Victor

"No" she replied

"Ok go ahead" said Victor and Rosealeana with Jenny's permission unwrapped Victor's tail and saw that she had done worse damage than Jenny had told her, she then got to work putting her paws over the burns and started healing them (her healings are slower as a kitten than an adult because she is still learning to control them, and they take more energy too) when she was done she felt tired.

The two adult queens watched Rosealeana as she healed the damage that she had done making it look like the incident had never happened, and when she was done she looked tired so Grizabella decided that it was time for her kittens to take a nap because they were still very young and she wanted to make sure that Rosealeana could sleep without being disturbed


	9. Electricity

**Is it wrong to laugh as you are writing a chapter picturing what is happening? I just realized that I last updated this in December that's too long in my book **

_A few days later _

_Demeter's POV _

I was walking around with my sister Bomba looking for our sister Rosealeana, she wasn't in the clearing that we were usually in, and she wasn't at home! So we decided to go look for her.

We eventually found her sent trail and followed it until we came to a small clearing and saw Rosealeana blasting fireballs at several objects but they weren't catching on fire, she then stopped (or at least that's what Bomba thought) Bomba then started to approach her and she suddenly turned around and some sparks (not bolts) of electricity that were coming out of Rosealeana's paws, it wasn't enough to hurt much like scuffing your feet on a carpet and touching someone is what I was told and Bomba's fur started sticking out in every direction(She looked like a red fuzzball) and soon I started to laugh

"Ops sorry Bomba I didn't know you were there" said Rosealeana

"It's ok Rosealeana you didn't mean it" Bomba said as she tried to smooth down her fur but it would stick up again after she smoothed it down

"It's not funny Dem" said Bomba

"Yes it is Fluffy the Fuzz-a puss" I laughed

"Grrrr don't call me that!" yelled Bomba as she jumped up and down while her fur gracefully moved with her

"Here let me help you Bomba "Rosealeana said before the argument could get any worse and tried a new spell she just made up (the same spell she uses years later, it's very simple) and Bomba's fur returned to its original state

"There that looks much better, I truly am sorry Bomba" said Rosealeana

"It's ok Rosealeana" said Bomba

The two sisters hugged and everything was alright

"Sorry I called you Fluffy the Fuzz-a puss" I said

"It's fine I assume that I would do the same to you" Bomba said as she pulled me in for a hug

"Come on let's go home" said Rosealeana

**Short but I couldn't think of anything else I think I'm having a small case of writers block for this story only it seems, don't know why **

**Help Me **

**Please **

**I Beg You **

**And also review **

**Please (Does Puppy Dog Pout) **


	10. Super Secret Spies

**So yah I still have writers block for this one and I had a small idea and I want to see where it leads me. **

_Bomba POV _

It was the day after Rosealeana had shocked me and we were playing with Tugger, Victor, Munkustrap, and Macavity; who wasn't being so serious for once.

"Let's play hide and seek" said Demeter

"Nah, how about Peaks and Policlles?" asked Tugger (He always wanted to play that just because he liked to be the Rumpus Cat)

"No, what about secret agents?" asked Rosealeana (Where did she learn this game)

"Sure, how so you play?" asked a curious looking Macavity (He really could be fun around when he wasn't being a meanie)

"Well two of us try to spy on you while being unseen and unheard while the others try to find us. Then when the spy's come out from hiding they fight the others or they run away with a random object that the others are trying to protect" explained Rosealeana

"Ok why don't Rosealeana and I be the spy's" I said

"Ok, well then let's go guys" said Munkustrap

And the quartet went away to hide.

"You made this game up didn't you Rosealeana?" I asked my sister

"Yes, but I wanted us to try playing something new" said Rosealeana

"That was thoughtful of you, I was getting board with the others" I said

"So was I, and we should be spies right now but first let's make some cool spy names" said Rosealeana

"Ok, I think I'll be The Scarletrose" I said

"I think I'll be The Flamingrose" said Rosealeana

"Ok then let's go" I said

We first went and got some all black costumes that we had found two weeks before and put them on along with some sunglasses and fedoras that we found.

"Alright now let's go" whispered Rosealeana as we started to silently follow our friends from on top of piles of junk soundlessly; not even a few minutes later we heard Demeter giggling and we followed the sound

"Come out come out where ever you are" sang Macavity in a sing-song voice (How very Mac like)

"Rosealeana, do you think that they think we were here already?" I ask my sister

"Well we did go this way to get our costumes, and they won't recognize us very easily because of our disguise" replied Rosealeana

"So we have the element of surprise, right?" I ask in a whisper

Rosealeana nodded and we continued following our friends until we could see them getting frustrated and silently we crept over to the TSE1 car and hid under it. When we saw our friends get a little closer we jumped out and in the process knocked Macavity over.

"Ipe" yelped Macavity

We then went and stood on the tire

"Who are you?" asked Tugger

"We are the Flamingrose and the Scarletrose "said Rosealeana and I at the same time while we also got into a fighting stance back to back.

Then Munkustrap fake attacked The Flamingrose, the blows exchanged were softened

Macavity then fake attacked me, aka The Scarletrose with everyone else following their lead.

Rosealeana and I were fake fighting back to back and we were doing pretty well holding our ground, then suddenly Demeter jumped on Rosealeana's back and she fell over, also knocking me over in the process. We all (including our friends) without meaning to created a kitten pile with me and Rosealeana on the bottom and Demeter somehow on the very top

"Pinned Ya!" said Demeter proud of herself

"Alright, Alright let me up you're crushing me" said Rosealeana who was getting most of everybody's weight because I was semi on top of her

Everyone got up and we took our disguises off with each other's help and went to put them away. When we were done we heard some adults laughing and we turned to see, that it was Firestripe and Deuteronomy laughing together on the tire

"Oh, you kits these days, always getting into places or getting pounced on" laughed Deuteronomy

"Come on girls, I'm going to teach you how to pounce properly" said Firestripe with amusement in his eyes

"YES!" my sisters and I said excitedly

"Alright girls follow me" said daddy

**Help Me **


End file.
